The Dark Side of Me
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The Pharaoh's dark side has been released! How will Yugi deal with this new Pharaoh? And what does he want? R&R please!
1. Darkness in a Pharaoh's Heart

I know this will sound weird, but I'm starting a new fic about when Yami's dark side is released from his heart. How will Yugi Moto deal with the new Pharaoh? What chaos will Yami cause? This could get intense, so if you have young children reading this with you, cover their eyes. This fic gets kind of graphic.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the story! Thank you.

It had been a few weeks since the attack of the Great Leviathan, a creature from the Stone of Orichalcos. Yugi Moto had saved the world, with the help of the Pharaoh, Yami. After Yugi's soul had been taken by the Orichalcos, which was played by the Pharaoh, he had to try to conquer the darkness inside of him.

Now, Dartz was gone, and peace surrounded the world. At least, Yugi thought there was peace. He and the Pharaoh had been friends for three years. Now, something was going to happen that would change their lives forever.

The game shop was quiet, darkness of the night surrounding it. Yugi sat up in his bed, startled at a strange sound coming from the other side of the hall. Yami, the pharaoh, was nowhere in sight.

"Pharaoh?" he called, looking around his room. "Are you here?" He slowly opened the door and walked down the hall. The noise was becoming clearer. It was screaming, groaning as if someone was in pain. He soon realized that it was his grandfather, Solomon Moto.

"Grandpa?" the boy yelled, nearly running into his room. "Are you alright?" He opened the door to his grandfather's room, and what he saw made him scream.

His grandfather was lying in the bed, not asleep, but dead. Something or _someone_ had somehow murdered him. His grandfather was the only person he lived with.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, tears pouring onto his grandfather's ice cold hand. "Who did this to you?" A deep laugh answered his question.

"You should know better then to meddle into someone's affair, Yugi," a voice laughed. The boy spun around, and saw the Pharaoh's silhouette in the moon lit window.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm just fine, Yugi," Yami replied. Something was different about his voice. It was more evil then gentle. He turned around, and Yugi nearly called for help.

His eyes… they were still indigo, but they had an evil glint in them, glowing like rubies in the darkness. His smile wasn't like it usually was; it was like a demon grinning at him. The Millennium Puzzle was hanging around his neck as it always did, gleaming in the full moonlight.

"What happened to you?" Yugi sobbed, trying not to look Yami in the eyes. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Didn't you know, Yugi? My dark side has been released! I'm just like I was 5,000 years ago in Egypt! No one can stop my power!" The Puzzle glowed, and a large blue dragon appeared. "We will see each other again, Yugi Moto. Until that time, farewell!" He laughed as he got onto the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's back, and flew off into the night. Yugi was blinded by tears as the Pharaoh left him alone. His grandfather was dead, and no one would take care of him. His best friend had betrayed him, now he was completely frightened and alone. Fists clenched, he slowly looked at his lifeless grandfather one last time before going back to bed. He couldn't sleep that well, thinking about what the Pharaoh had said. "_My dark side has been released! No one can stop my power!_" Why was the Pharaoh acting like that? What did he mean by his "dark side"? Whatever the reason, he knew that he couldn't do this alone. Tears stained his pillow as he tried to fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

Yugi sat up, afraid that the Pharaoh would come back. There was knock on the door downstairs, and a shout filled the whole game store.

"Yugi! Come on down here! I have ta show you something!" Joey Wheeler called. The boy sighed, and was about to go downstairs, but stopped. His grandfather was somehow groaning with pain. He ran to his room, and saw his grandfather rubbing his head.

"What hit me?" he groaned. "Yugi, what are you doing up?"

"Grandpa, can I ask you something? What happened last night? Can you remember?"

"Well, I thought I saw you in front of the window last night, but you were acting strange."

"That wasn't me, Grandpa. That was the Pharaoh. There's something wrong with him."

"Anyway, the Pharaoh summoned the Dark Magician with the Millennium Puzzle, and then attacked me with it, then that's how I was knocked out." Yugi hugged his grandfather, stood up, and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Yuge, what's wrong with you?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi's worried face.

"It's the Pharaoh, Joey," he whispered, looking around, as if Yami was watching his every move. "He's acting like he's under the Orichalcos. I just want this to stop."

"Don't worry, Yuge," Joey replied, patting the boy's shoulder. "You'll see him again. I promise."

**Meanwhile, a few miles away…**

Yami sat on a throne carved out of stone. Silver Fang, a wolf monster, sat by his side.

"Soon," he whispered. "the souls of Yugi's friends will be mine!" He laughed evilly, and waited for the right time.

What will happen to Joey, Tristan, and Tea? Will Kaiba and Mokuba be involved in this chaos? Find out in Chapter Two!

Toby: Make this story better, Kairi, or I'll write it for you!

Kairi: No way, wolf breath!

Toby: (groans)


	2. Shadow Creatures Arise

Hello, people! Okay. What will happen to the Pharaoh now that he's evil? Shadow creatures appearing left and right, will this cause rapid chaos? Find out right now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. _Domo arigato. _(Thank you very much.)

Yugi had remembered everything vividly that night. Finding his grandfather unconscious was one thing. The Pharaoh's dark side released was another. _Why_ was the Pharaoh acting like that? He couldn't think about it now. He sat on his bed, mockingbirds calling out, "Krillia. Krillia." He liked the birds, watching them flying high in the sky. Even owls flew next to the window of Yugi's room.

"Pharaoh, why?" he asked himself. "Why are you like this?" Small tears flowed down his face, like he was just beaten with a whip.

**Meanwhile, focusing on Joey…**

The New York style boy walked down to the game shop, his golden hair blowing in the breeze. Before he was one block away, a voice called out to him from the shadows.

"Joey Wheeler, how would you like to see your Flame Swordsman right here?" it asked. He thought about this for a little bit.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he replied to the voice. "Show me the Flame Swordsman!" The voice laughed evilly, and Yami stepped out from a dark alley.

"What are you doin' here!" Joey yelled, stepping backward.

"Like I said, Joey, I'm here to show you the Flame Swordsman. Now, prepare yourself!" An evil wind picked up from the west. "Deity of darkness, I invoke thee. Hear my call! Arise, Flame Swordsman!" The Shadow Creature appeared from the ground, the Millennium Puzzle glowing.

"What's goin' on?" Joey asked, staring at the evil monster in front of him.

"Say goodbye to your soul, Wheeler," Yami laughed. "Flame Swordsman, take away this fool's soul with your Flaming Sword of Battle!" The monster attacked straight away as Joey screamed in agony. Soon, he became unconscious, his soul was gone. Next, he summoned Cyber Commander, Magician of Faith, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the Man Eating Plant.

"Now, Cyber Commander, steal Tristan Taylor's soul, Magician of Faith, get me Tea Gardener's soul, Blue-Eyes and Man Eating Plant, take care of the Kaiba brothers. Now, get going!" The monsters spread out in different directions, searching for their victims.

**Over with Tristan and the Cyber Commander…**

Tristan was worried about what Joey told him that morning. Yami was evil, and that sent a chill up his spine.

"I've got nothing to worry about," he told himself, walking down on Main, window shopping. "After all, the Pharaoh wouldn't know where to find me!" Suddenly, the Cyber Commander appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here? What are you?" Tristan asked. Then it hit him. "You're the Cyber Commander! How did you get here?" The monster raised his gun, and fired a blast that knocked out Tristan's soul right on the spot. The Cyber Commander smiled and walked off, holding a glowing ball that contained Tristan's soul.

**Over in a dark alleyway…**

Tea was worried for her very own life, after hearing from Yugi that same morning. Tears rolled down her face, thinking about the Pharaoh.

"There's no need to be afraid, young one," a gentle voice called. Tea looked up from her sorrow, and saw the Magician of Faith in front of her. Tea didn't have a chance to speak, for the magician shot a golden blast from her moon crescent staff. The same glowing ball fell into the magician's hand.

**Meanwhile, over at Kaiba Corp…**

"Hey Seto," Mokuba called in Kaiba's office. "Did you hear what Yugi said? I think he was serious about the Pharaoh being evil."

"Look, Mokuba," Kaiba barked. "I don't believe all of this mumbo-jumbo that Yugi told us. I don't think there really is a Pharaoh." Suddenly, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared as if from out of nowhere. It roared a blood curling roar as it prepared to attack Kaiba.

"Mokuba, move!" Kaiba yelled, stepping in front of his little brother. "I don't want you getting hurt!" That was a big mistake, for the Man Eating Plant appeared from the floor, roaring. The monster grabbed Mokuba, who was thrashing and screaming. The dragon attacked Kaiba first. He didn't have time to react, as the white blast hit him with the force of an 18 wheeler. Soon, Kaiba's soul was in the dragon's claws, Mokuba staring at his brother's lifeless body. He broke free from the Man Eating Plant's grip, and ran to his brother's side.

"Seto, wake up!" he cried, tears rolling down his face. "I need you! Please don't leave me! Seto!" The dragon nodded to the plant, and soon the dragon had two souls for the price of one. The rest of the monsters were waiting for them outside. Yami was waiting for them.

"Did you get the souls?" he asked darkly. The monsters nodded, holding out the souls. "Excellent. Phase one of my plan is complete. Now, onto phase two."

What is the Pharaoh's plan? What will Yugi do now that Yami has his friend's souls? Find out in chapter three!

Review!


	3. Chapter Three: Dartz's New Apperentice

Hey there, good people! This may or may not be the last chapter for The Dark Side of Me. Will Yugi discover the Pharaoh's true dark side, or is it really a unknown person? Read on and find out! By the way, a new Kingdom Hearts fan fiction will be on the way soon. I promise!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you!

Yugi never heard from his friends that afternoon or that evening. Rain poured down from the lonely skies. He put on his rain poncho, and walked outside, but left his grandfather a note.

"I've gone to look for Joey, Tristan, and Tea," it said. "I won't be back for a little while. Stay safe. Yugi." The boy ran down the street, and saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Kaiba lying there, one by one.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked, but none of them spoke. Yugi found out why. "You lost your souls! How?" Suddenly, the Dark Magician appeared from a dark and dangerous alley. He grabbed the screaming boy, and carried him to a stone palace.

"Well, if it isn't Yugi Moto, in the flesh," Yami sneered. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Give me back my friends, Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted, stepping towards Yami's throne. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"How touching," Yami laughed. "You care about your friends. Well, how would you feel if you saw them as Shadow Creatures?" He waved his arm, and the Flame Swordsman, Magician of Faith, Cyber Commander, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the Man Eating Plant appeared from the shadows.

"Those aren't my friends!" Yugi said, but Yami laughed evilly.

"They are your friends," he whispered. "These monsters contain the souls of your former friends, for now, they are under my control!" Suddenly, a voice rang out through the air, startling both Yugi and Yami.

"_Now, Pharaoh!_" it said. "_Destroy him now! Use the power of the Orichalcos!_" Yugi was shocked. _That voice sounds familiar,_ he thought, looking up at the Pharaoh.

"Yugi," he said, looking down at him. "I have a confession to make. I'm sorry, but I joined up with Dartz. He promised me with something I never dreamed of. The power to take over the world!" The earth shook, as Obelisk the Tormentor appeared, looming over the boy. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the god's head.

"Obelisk, destroy Yugi with your Fist of Fury!" Yami laughed, although it was Dartz speaking through him. The boy tried to run away, but the attack hit him, knocking him off his feet. Yami stopped the next attack. He ran to Yugi's side. He called upon Silver Fang to see if he was dead. The wolf shook his head. The boy was unconscious.

"Joey, take Yugi to the dungeon to have him rest. I have a score to settle with Dartz." The Flame Swordsman nodded and picked up the boy.

"Well, Pharaoh, I expected you to kill him," Dartz whispered, appearing from thin air.

"You'll never win, Dartz!"

"What a pity. I wanted to see the boy dead. Now, it looks like I'll have to do the killing to you!" He laughed as the Great Leviathan appeared, and surrounded the Pharaoh. "Give in to the darkness in your heart, Pharaoh."

"I won't do it, Dartz! I know that the light of friendship shall overcome your darkness!" Yami yelled, the Puzzle glowing. "Egyptian Gods, attack!" The three gods attacked the large serpent, destroying it.

"This isn't over, Pharaoh!" Dartz yelled. "I'll be back, I swear it!" With that, he disappeared again. Yami was out of energy. He walked down to the dungeon, and saw Yugi lying on a patch of straw.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked, the boy opening his eyes.

"I'm fine, Pharaoh," he whispered. "How are you?" Yami laughed.

"I'm fine, too. Your friends are back to normal. They're outside, waiting for you." He stroked his hair, helped him up, and disappeared into the Puzzle. "I shall always be with you, Yugi."

"I know Pharaoh," Yugi whispered, walking up the stairs. Tea, Joey, and Tristan hugged him as soon as he stepped out of the palace. He looked up at the sky, laughed, and walked with his friends away from the palace.

"_I'll be waiting for you, Pharaoh,_" Dartz whispered in his lair. "_One way or another._"

Did you like it? No flames! I shall have a new fic up soon!

Review and tell me if I should add another chapter. Toby is thinking about writing a chapter for one of my fics, as usual.

Toby: Hey! How dare you tell my secrets!

Yami: I summon the Summoned Skull!

Oh great. Not again. (rolls eyes)

Toby screams loudly as he runs from the electricity.

Yami: (laughs)


End file.
